Fine del mondo (Wikipedia)
Espressioni come fine del mondo, fine dei giorni, o tempo della fine, designano, nell'ambito dell'escatologia cristiana, un'epoca storica prospettata in diversi testi apocalittici biblici ed extrabiblici, nella quale si chiuderebbe l'esistenza del mondo e del tempo così come sono conosciuti oggi, e si aprirebbe un orizzonte di eternità. Come osservò John Norman Davidson Kelly, noto accademico della facoltà di teologia dell' Università di Oxford «Fin dal principio la dottrina cristiana delle cose ultime si è mossa su due linee: mentre da un lato sottolineava il carattere reale e completo della salvezza presente, additava dall'altro ai credenti un qualche grande evento escatologico nel futuro»''Il pensiero cristiano delle origini'', di John N.D. Kelly, pag. 557 (paragrafo: La speranza cristiana), EDB, Bologna 1999, ISBN 88-10-40761-X Il concetto di "fine del mondo" è presente anche nell'escatologia delle altre due religioni abramitiche (giudaismoLe apocalissi e l'attesa escatologica ebrei, in Spiritualità del Nuovo Testamento di Louis Bouyer, pagg. 31-33, Edizioni Dehoniane, Bologna 1967 e islamNel testo sacro della religione dell'Islam, il Corano 43:61, si asserisce che Cristo dà inizio ad una nuova era di pace dopo la distruzione delle forze del male che soccombono a quelle del bene), in cui il "tempo della fine" è spesso descritto come un tempo di tribolazione che precede la venuta di una figura messianica. In una prospettiva più ampia, numerose religioni e tradizioni di fede hanno idee escatologiche sulla "fine del mondo" o sulla "fine dell'era corrente". Il tema escatologico è stato anche materia di analisi da parte di alcuni filosofi credenti ed atei come il filosofo francese Alexandre Kojève, che nonostante il suo pensiero sulla metafisica religiosa, asserì che «... la Chiesa perfetta dovrà alla fine dei tempi riunire l'umanità intera e tutta la natura in un solo organismo universale divino-umano» ed ancora «Il fine dell'opera divino-umana è di salvare allo stesso modo tutti gli uomini, di trasformare tutto questo mondo in una società di Dio»''La metaphysique religieuse de Vladimir Soloviev'', traduzuone italiana Sostituirsi a Dio - Saggio su Solov'ëv, pag. 83, a cura di Marco Filoni, tr. di Luana Salvarani, Edizioni Medusa, Milano 2009, ISBN 978-88-7698-191-3. Studiosi della Bibbia e teologi come Hans Kung spiegano che il compimento finale del mondo sarà la realizzazione del Regno di Dio. Indicando gli scritti di Isaia, Geremia ed Ezechiele, Kung indica «un compimento finale, che in nessun caso può venir compreso come ostile al mondo, alla materia e al corpo; esso deve essere piuttosto visto come una nuova creazione - non importa che si tratta di una trasfigurazione o di una creazione del nuovo mondo - appunto come una terra nuova e un cielo nuovo ...»''Vita eterna?, di Hans Kung, pag.281, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, Milano 1983 Imminenza della Fine del mondo Alcuni cristiani del I secolo erano convinti che la fine del mondo sarebbe venuta durante le loro vite.. "La fine, al tempo degli apostoli, poteva «irrompere da un momento all'altro»" scrive il teologo e accademico tedesco Gerd Theissen in ''La religione dei primi cristiani, pag. 236, Claudiana Editrice, Torino 2004, ISBN 88-7016-454-3, dal momento che Gesù (nella parabola delle vergini«La costellazione delle parabole riguardanti il Regno ... la parabola delle dieci vergini sono dominate dall'imminenza della venuta gloriosa del Figlio dell'uomo, della necessità di vivere ad ogni istante pronti a incontrarlo ...» - Il giudizio e lo spirito, in Spiritualità del Nuovo Testamento di Louis Bouyer, pag. 95, Edizioni Dehoniane, Bologna 1967 e le lampade e in altri passi evangelici) aveva ammonito i suoi discepoli di stare all'erta, mantenersi nella giustizia divina e vegliare in ogni momento della propria vita«A somiglianza della sua stessa sofferenza, la sofferenza dei suoi diviene una «prova»: in Luca, Gesù dice a Pietro: «Simone, Simone, ecco satana ha chiesto che gli foste consegnati, per vagliarvi come il grano. Ma Io ho pregato per te, affinché la tua fede non venga meno». Quella che è chiamata l'apocalisse sinottica (Matteo , XXIV, 4-36; Marco XIII, 5-37; Luca, XXI, 8-36), fissando insieme le sofferenze della Chiesa, della fine di Gerusalemme, della fine del mondo, incentra tutto questo sulla perseveranza degli eletti, condizione della loro salvezza» - Spiritualità del Nuovo Testamento di Louis Bouyer, pag. 95, Edizioni Dehoniane, Bologna 1967. Quando i convertiti di San Paolo a Tessalonica vennero perseguitati dall'Impero Romano, essi pensarono che la fine dei tempi fosse arrivata (vedi II Tessalonicesi capitolo 2). La convinzione dell'imminenza della fine è ricomparsa nel cristianesimo tutte le volte che i cristiani subirono persecuzioni. Il teologo francese Louis Bouyer fa notare le forti somiglianze delle prospettive lasciate da Gesù per i suoi discepoli con quelle di Giovanni e degli apocalittici: «egli lasciava loro prevedere un avvenire immediato di tribolazioni e di catastrofi»''Il giudizio e lo spirito'', in Spiritualità del Nuovo Testamento di Louis Bouyer, pag. 95, Edizioni Dehoniane, Bologna 1967 Anche la distruzione operata dalle legioni romane dell'Imperatore Tito del secondo Tempio di Gerusalemme e la successiva dispersione degli ebrei poté essere interpretata come un segno dell'imminenza della fine del mondo e secondo molti studiosi avrebbe influenzato la redazione dei testi del Nuovo Testamento che ne parlano e in particolare i vangeli e l'Apocalisse di Giovanni. La maggioranza degli studiosi, infatti, colloca la loro redazione uno o più decenni dopo la caduta di Gerusalemme (70 d.C.); solo il Vangelo di Marco sembra essere stato scritto subito dopo. Questa convinzione si era dissipata molto attorno all'anno 90 d.C., quando secondo Clemente Romano i cristiani commentavano tra di loro: "Abbiamo sentito queste cose riguardo alla fine del mondo sin dai giorni dei nostri padri, e guardate, siamo cresciuti fino a diventare anziani e nulla di questo ci è successo". Alcuni eventi premonitori delineati nel Nuovo Testamento Conversione finale degli ebrei La venuta del Messia glorioso è sospesa in ogni momento della storia al riconoscimento di lui da parte di “tutto Israele”, a causa dell'“indurimento di una parte” ( , ) nell'incredulità ( ) verso Gesù. San Pietro dice agli Ebrei di Gerusalemme dopo la Pentecoste: “Pentitevi dunque e cambiate vita, perché siano cancellati i vostri peccati e così possano giungere i tempi della consolazione da parte del Signore ed egli mandi quello che vi aveva destinato come Messia, cioè Gesù. Egli dev'essere accolto in cielo fino ai tempi della restaurazione di tutte le cose, come ha detto Dio fin dall'antichità, per bocca dei suoi santi profeti” ( ). E San Paolo gli fa eco: “Se infatti il loro rifiuto ha segnato la riconciliazione del mondo, quale potrà mai essere la loro riammissione se non una risurrezione dai morti?” ( ). “La partecipazione totale” degli Ebrei ( ) alla salvezza messianica a seguito della partecipazione totale dei pagani ( , ) permetterà al Popolo di Dio di arrivare “alla piena maturità di Cristo” ( ) nella quale “Dio sarà tutto in tutti” ( ). L'ultima prova della Chiesa Prima della venuta di Cristo, la Chiesa deve passare attraverso una prova finale che scuoterà la fede di molti credenti ( ). La persecuzione che accompagna il suo pellegrinaggio sulla terra ( ; ) svelerà il “Mistero di iniquità” sotto la forma di un'impostura religiosa che offre agli uomini una soluzione apparente ai loro problemi, al prezzo dell'apostasia dalla verità. Anticristo La massima impostura religiosa è quella dell'Anti-Cristo, cioè di uno pseudo-messianismo in cui l'uomo glorifica se stesso al posto di Dio e del suo Messia venuto nella carne ( ; ; ; ; ). Ireneo di Lione suppone che l'anticristo nascerà dalla tribù di Dan Adv. Haer. 5,30,2.; affermazione che egli fonda su una interpretazione del Libro di Geremia . Forse come conseguenza di questa tesi o forse "per una precoce corruzione del testo" nell'Apocalisse di Giovanni la tribù di Dan è l'unica che non compare nella lista dei salvati (Ap ).Grande Enciclopedia Illustrata della Bibbia, PIEMME, voce Dan, I 389. Millennio Nel capitolo 20 dell'Apocalisse di Giovanni si descrive un lungo periodo di pace inserito fra due battaglie escatologiche. La sua interpretazione ha originato una controversia fra la maggioranza dei cristiani, che ne fa' una lettura simbolica e i cosiddetti millenaristi che lo interpretano letteralmente. Cattolicesimo I cattolici fanno riferimento al 25º capitolo del Vangelo di Matteo, nel versetto dove Gesù Cristo afferma che "nessuno conosce l'ora o il giorno," eccetto il Padre. Del tempo preciso, quindi, Gesù accenna soltanto che verrà come un "ladro nella notte." Ciò sembra dar ragione a coloro che credono che sia futile cercare di predirne la data in base ai "segni" premonitori citati nel vangelo, fra cui disastri naturali, rivolte civili e ogni genere di inconsueta catastrofe della massima entità. Tutte le credenze cattoliche attorno al "tempo della fine" vengono sinteticamente espresse nella Professione di Fede, il Credo, che si basa sul Simbolo apostolico (II secolo) e su quanto affermato dai primi concili ecumenici di Nicea e di Costantinopoli (IV secolo). Il Catechismo della Chiesa Cattolica ne dà una versione più ampia, perché arricchita dai suoi fondamenti scritturali, nei suoi commi 668-679. Si veda il testo nel sito internet della Santa Sede La chiesa cattolica in particolare ha denunciato come impostura anti-cristica ogni pretesa di realizzare nella storia la speranza messianica che non può esser portata a compimento che al di là di essa, attraverso il giudizio escatologico; anche sotto la sua forma mitigata, la Chiesa ha rigettato questa falsificazione del Regno futuro sotto il nome di “millenarismo”,Congregazione per la Dottrina della Fede, Decreto del 19 luglio 1944, De Millenarismo: Denz. -Schönm., 3839 soprattutto sotto la forma politica di un messianismo secolarizzato “intrinsecamente perverso”Pio XI, Lett. enc. Divini Redemptoris, che condanna il “falso misticismo” di questa “contraffazione della redenzione degli umili”; Conc. Ecum. Vat. II, Gaudium et spes, 20-21. ⇒ Ap 19,1-9 ⇒ Ap 19, 1-9. Rivelazioni private Accanto alle Sacre scritture e alla loro interpretazione da parte del magistero, vi sono rivelazioni private (elencate parzialmente nel seguito), a cui alcuni cattolici credono liberamente. Misteri di Fatima I Segreti di Fatima consistono in tre messaggi, che sarebbero stati rivelati dalla Madonna a tre pastorelli il 13 maggio 1917 a Fátima in Portogallo. I pastorelli erano i bambini Lucia dos Santos di 10 anni, Francisco Marto di 9 anni e la sorella Giacinta Marto di 7 anni. Questi messaggi sono considerati dai credenti costituenti un'unica rivelazione, divisa in tre parti. Nel testo del Terzo segreto di Fatima, reso pubblico dalla Chiesa Cattolica nell'anno 2000 si legge, tra le varie cose: "Il Portogallo conserverà il dogma della vera fede". Questo, implicitamente, potrebbe indicare che alcune nazioni cattoliche perderanno il dogma della vera fede, seguendo dannose ideologie di "liberazione da Dio". Profezie di don Bosco Profezia di Malachia La nota profezia attribuita a Malachia di Armagh (1094-1148) è ritenuta un falso storico scritto nel XVI secolo indicherebbe la fine del mondo durante l'ultima persecuzione che subirà la Chiesa romana. Protestantesimo ed evangelicalismo La grande maggioranza dei protestanti sono amillenaristi (come i cattolici) e credono che il "tempo della fine" includa tutta l'era cristiana compresa tra l'ascensione al cielo di Gesù Cristo, fino all'ultimo giorno, considerano i "mille anni" una "metafora". Il movimento protestante, tuttavia, ha sostenuto sin dalle origini la fine del mondo fosse prossima, un importante tema di predicazione e di proselitismo. L'idea trae origine da un'interpretazione letterale della cronologia biblica, che porta a porre la data della creazione poco prima del 4000 a.C., e dalla convinzione, presente sin dall'antichità nel mondo giudeo-cristiano, che il mondo debba durare 6000 anni. Queste idee hanno avuto un grande sviluppo a partire dalla metà del XIX secolo (cfr. avventismo), quando la cronologia biblica poté essere utilizzata per sostenere l'imminenza della fine del mondo. Da quel momento si sono diffuse un gran numero di denominazioni religiose caratterizzate dal tentativo di leggere gli eventi politici e i disastri naturali contemporanei come "segni dei tempi" da interpretare alla luce delle Sacre Scritture. Queste, però, non descrivono la fine del mondo in modo sistematico, rendendo impossibile la determinazione della sequenza con cui dovrebbero succedersi gli scarni eventi citati dal Nuovo Testamento, fra i quali ad esempio il millennio dell'Apocalisse, l'avvento dell'Anticristo, la Grande TribolazioneCfr. Marco 13, Matteo 24 e Luca 21., il Ratto salvifico dei buoni, ecc. Questa incertezza e il fatto che la fine del mondo non si è verificata nelle date di volta in volta previste ha determinato una frammentazione in "chiese" di ogni tipo, talvolta identificate complessivamente col nome di "evangelicalismo" per distinguerle dalle chiese "evangeliche" vere e proprie nate dalla Riforma. Le posizioni evangelicali, benché largamente minoritarie, sono state diffuse dai media proprio per il loro sensazionalismo tramite libri e film. I millenaristi si concentrano sulla questione se gli autentici credenti vedranno la tribolazione o saranno preservati perché salvati all'ultimo momento da essa grazie al rapimento salvifico, una questione che causa divisione nei circoli evangelicisti. I cristiani premillenaristi, che credono che la Fine dei Giorni sia cosa dei giorni nostri, abitualmente ricostruiscono una scaletta di eventi con un certo grado di specificità che culminerà nella fine del mondo. Per alcuni autori, eventi peculiari del XX secolo, come la rifondazione di Israele, la costruzione dell'Unione europea, oppure le Nazioni Unite sono visti come elementi chiave, attori con un ruolo profetizzato nel libro dell'Apocalisse di Giovanni. Tra i Premillenaristi dispensazionalisti, alcuni interpretano passi delle scritture (i 144.000 puri dell'Apocalisse) come riferiti ad un gruppo di credenti "perfetti", che verranno salvati in modo soprannaturale e trasportati in Cielo dagli angeli di Dio in un evento chiamato il "rapimento salvifico" (in inglese "rapture") prima che le tribolazioni profetizzate nel Libro della Rivelazione abbiano luogo. 'La fine dei giorni' può anche riferirsi semplicemente a un passaggio da una particolare era o lungo periodo nella relazione tra uomo e Dio. I seguaci di questa visione spesso citano la seconda lettera a Timoteo di San Paolo, e tracciano analogie tra la fine del XX secolo e l'inizio del XXI secolo. Utilizzo dell'Apocalisse di Pietro in ambito riformato I libri ebraici di profezie posteriori all'esilio, come il libro di Daniele ed il libro di Ezechiele, e il libro dell'Apocalisse di Giovanni furono sottoposti a nuova esegesi da parte dei teologi cristiani protestanti, e dunque nuove interpretazione appaiono nella tradizione della riforma e sono talvolta combinate con predizioni apocalittiche provenienti dagli oracoli sibillini e dall'intero ambito della letteratura apocalittica, fra cui anche il libro apocrifo noto come Apocalisse di Pietro e il secondo libro di Esdra. Alcuni cristiani fondamentalisti ritengono che le profezie così ottenute si compiranno letteralmente. Vedono coincidenze tra le predizioni apocalittiche ed il mondo contemporaneo con le sue guerre mondiali e regionali, l'uso di armi di distruzione di massa, tremendi terremoti, uragani e carestie, come l'inizio delle "doglie del parto" che Gesù Cristo descrive nel Vangelo di Matteo (Cap. 24:7-8) ed in quello di Marco (Cap.13:8). I cristiani fondamentalisti credono che l'umanità abbia avuto il suo inizio nel giardino dell'Eden, e abbia la sua conclusione in una battaglia presso la collina di Megiddo (sede di simboliche battaglie bibliche), dove l'attuale sistema mondiale, con i suoi difetti e qualità, terminerà per dar luogo ad un mondo nuovo. Seconda venuta del Cristo L'uso contemporaneo del termine Fine dei Giorni si è evoluto nell'uso in una serie di credenze letterali portate avanti da alcuni millenaristi cristiani. Queste credenze tipicamente includono le idee che l'Apocalisse biblica sia imminente e che sono presenti vari indizi nella storia attuale che sono presagio dell'approssimarsi di un momento drammatico e sconvolgente della storia umana che sarà noto come la battaglia di Armageddon. Queste idee sono state ampiamente sostenute in un certo modo, dal movimento avventista (Milleriti), dai Testimoni di Geova, ed in una forma lievemente diversa dai premillenialisti dispensazionali. Movimenti religiosi che aspettano la seconda venuta di Cristo, e che predicono che ci sarà un cataclisma globale, seguito da un rinnovamento materiale e spirituale, generalmente sono chiamati avventisti, e sono sorti e scomparsi molte volte durante l'era cristiana; ma sono diventati particolarmente diffusi e persistenti durante e dopo la Riforma Protestante. Studiosi come Shakers ed Emanuel Swedenborg (che considerava la seconda venuta di Gesù Cristo come simbolica, e che la dava per avvenuta nel 1757), ed altri, svilupparono interi sistemi religiosi attorno al problema centrale della seconda venuta, che a loro parere veniva chiarificata da nuove profezie o da doni speciali della rivelazione. I Millenariti sono diversi gruppi religiosi che similarmente confidano su qualche particolare dono d'interpretazione (che pensano di possedere), che permetterebbe loro di poter stabilire la data del ritorno di Cristo. La differenza maggiore tra il movimento "Millerita" dell'Ottocento e quelli Avventisti, oppure quelli che credono nell'esistenza di profezie contemporanee, è quella che William Miller ed i suoi seguaci fissarono il 1844 come tempo per la "Seconda Venuta" (Second Coming) in base a calcoli calendariali basati sulle interpretazioni delle apocalissi bibliche. Questo tipo di calcoli, più o meno basato sul testo biblico, appare anche in alcune profezie contemporanee, ma pochi profeti contemporanei della "Fine dei Tempi" li utilizzano per fissare una data; molto spesso le loro cronologie necessitano di "momenti di avvio" ben precisi, come guerre future, distruzione dei templi di Gerusalemme o dell'intero stato di Israele, l'instaurazione del Marchio della Bestia, e catastrofi morali, ed in seguito sentenziano che il giudizio di Dio stia per abbattersi contro il mondo piagato da conflitti ed immerso nella più profonda corruzione. Preterismo Un'altra concezione del 'Tempo della Fine' nota come Preterismo differenzia tra i concetti di 'tempi della fine' e 'fine del tempo', e suggerisce una diversa comprensione di queste profezie, nel senso che le storicizza collocandole nel primo secolo dopo Cristo, più specificamente nell'anno 70 d.C., quando il Secondo Tempio di Gerusalemme venne distrutto, ed i sacrifici animali che li si celebravano si fermarono del tutto, per la prima volta dopo molti secoli. In questa visione, il concetto di 'Tempo della Fine', piuttosto che la 'fine assoluta del tempo' o del pianeta Terra, si riferisce alla dissoluzione del patto tra Dio ed Israele, sancito ai tempi di Abramo, e continuato con Mosè e con Re David. A differenza di tutti gli altri sistemi teologici cristiani, il Preterismo mantiene una visione esclusiva ed unica sull'esatta natura e cronologia del cosiddetto 'Tempo della Fine', che i sacerdoti cristiani preteristi insegnano come avvenuto nel primo secolo dopo Cristo. I preteristi credono che attorno all'anno 70 d.C. si sono compiute la Seconda Venuta del Cristo, la profanazione del Tempio, la distruzione di Gerusalemme, l'avvento dell'Anticristo, la Grande Tribolazione, l'avvento del Giorno del Signore ed il Giudizio Finale, quando le truppe dell'imperatore romano Tito saccheggiarono Gerusalemme, distruggendo il Secondo Tempio. I proponenti del preterismo totale non credono nella risurrezione dei morti in senso fisico, e collocarono questo evento, assieme alla Seconda Venuta di Cristo nel 70, mentre i preteristi parziali credono nella risurrezione dei morti nella futura Seconda Venuta. Molti preteristi credono che i cristiani che vivevano nel primo secolo erano letteralmente "rapiti" fuori dalla Terra nella comunione con Cristo. Molti alteravano i loro corpi, con il digiuno e sacrifici, per assomigliare al Cristo. I Preteristi considerano che il termine 'Tempo della Fine' non si riferisce agli ultimi giorni del pianeta Terra oppure agli ultimi giorni dell'umanità, ma che sia da collegarsi alla fine del Patto Antico, quello della Legge mosaica che Dio manteneva in esclusività con Israele fino all'anno 70 d.C.I preteristi basano le loro convinzioni sull'interpretazione letterale di alcuni brani biblici, fra cui: Mt|10,23;16,28; 24,34; 26,64}}, Romani , 1 Corinti , Filippesi , Giacomo , 1 Pietro , 1 Giovanni . Profezie dispensazionaliste (1521) In questa immagine l'Anticristo è mostrato mentre indossa la corona "triregno" del papato romano. La reinstaurazione di Israele nel 1948 diede un impulso più forte al sistema di credenze dispensaliste; la storia delle molte guerre sostenute da Israele, nel corso della seconda metà del XX secolo, contro i suoi vicini arabi, non fa altro che rafforzare queste opinioni. Dopo la Guerra dei Sei Giorni nel 1967 e la guerra del Kippur nel 1973, negli anni settanta a molti cristiani fondamentalisti sembrò plausibile che i conflitti nel Medio Oriente potessero pavimentare la via al conflitto finale della Battaglia di Armageddon. Alcuni capofila del movimento come Hal Lindsey, dichiararono inoltre, che strutture come la Comunità Economica Europea, fondata con il Trattato di Roma era una forma di rinnovato Impero Romano, e che sarebbe divenuto il regno dell'incombente Anticristo e della Bestia. Una reincarnazione dell'Impero Romano, si trova anche preconizzata nella visione del futuro lasciata dagli scrittori del Nuovo Testamento. Si riteneva significativo il fatto che nei primi anni settanta vi erano sette nazioni nella Comunità Economica Europea; somiglianza che la rendeva paragonabile al dragone a sette teste della Rivelazione. Hal Lindsay pensa che la profezia si compirà quando l'Unione europea diventerà gli Stati Uniti dell'Europa ed emergerà come una superpotenza con una politica estera e militare totalmente compatta ed autonoma dagli USA. Secondo Hal Lindsay l'anticristo potrebbe essere il Presidente dell'Unione Europea o un successore in quel ruolo o uno simile, in un'Europa unita in modo sostanziale e non soltanto formale. L'Europa dell'Anticristo Questi convincimenti sono stati rafforzati dal associazione di Israele con l'Unione europea il 1º giugno del 2000, alla fine di un negoziato iniziato nel 1995. Questo accordo permette ad Israele di cooperare con l'U.E. nei campi dell'industria, commercio, trasporto, comunicazione ed energia, in questo modo Israele sarebbe ufficialmente legata all'ennesima "reincarnazione" dell'Impero Romano. Secondo questa visione, viene così sancita l'associazione di Israele con l'Europa "dell'Anticristo" (ignorando il dettaglio che sono 23 nazioni e non dieci, ma forse si riferisce alle antiche nazioni pre-invasioni-barbariche dell'impero romano: bretoni, celti, daci, etruschi, fenici, galli, greci, iberici, italioti, retici in unione agli ebrei). Numero e marchio della bestia: 666 Hal Lindsay suppone che l'anticristo possa diventare il leader, dittatore o figura religiosa di riferimento per "unico governo mondiale" oppure per una "religione mondiale unificata". Egli prometterà la pace al mondo mentre allo stesso tempo porterà i Cristiani verso l'apostasia, ed imporrà un "unico sistema monetario mondiale" basato sul numero 666, dove tutti avranno il Numero della Bestia tatuato sul corpo. Alcuni autori posteriori a Hak Lindsey suggeriscono che sia un chip RFID (che è un transponder miniaturizzato in grado di permettere alle persone di comprare o vendere merci e servizi, oltre a localizzarle al passaggio per porte, ascensori, ecc.). Come gli imperatori romani del periodo pagano, l'anticristo imporrà orribili forme di martirio sui cristiani che si opporranno a questo sistema. Ad un certo punto dopo la sua comparsa, un gran numero di giudei si sarebbe convertito al cristianesimo ed avrebbero predicato il vangelo... dopo il salvataggio dei Cristiani, "rapiti" dalla terra grazie al salvifico rapimento (in inglese "rapture"). I credenti nel sistema di profezie cominciarono a leggere i titoli dei giornali, domandandosi quali leader mondiali potessero assumere il ruolo di anticristo, e domandandosi se la violenza nel Medio Oriente potesse essere un segno dell'approssimarsi dell'Armageddon. Molti mettevano in guardia contro cose banali come il Social Security number ed il codice a barre UPC, temendo che questi numeri di identificazione potessero essere precursori del più temibile "Numero della Bestia", che secondo alcune interpretazioni dell'Apocalisse destina l'anima personale alla dannazione. L'anticristo "pacificatore mondiale" Hal Lindsay sostiene che l'anticristo assumerà il suo ruolo inizialmente come pacificatore mondiale, ruolo che il Profeta Daniele menzionerebbe in Daniele 9:27. Questo principe (secondo alcuni già attivo nella scena mondiale) organizzerà un accordo o giuramento di pace con Israele per un periodo di sette anni. Possibilmente assieme al disarmo globale, lui prometterà di assicurare la pace nel mondo dopo una guerra del futuro particolarmente distruttiva (Ma che non sarà l'ultima). Il suo alleato sarà la "Prostituta di Babilonia che apparve al veggente Giovanni nel 17 capitolo dell'Apocalisse. Il profeta Giovanni vide questa misteriosa protagonista cavalcando la bestia e controllandola per un corto periodo di tempo. Questa entità (forse simbolica) porterà all'Apostasia nella chiesa cattolica oppure a qualche sistema globale di falsa religione unica. L'anticristo "dittatore mondiale" Verso la metà dei sette anni finali, un mondo tormentato dalla peste e dalle tribolazioni domanda all'anticristo di guidarlo. La loro speranza risiede sul fatto che un dittatore mondiale li possa liberare dal caos bestiale che il governo della prostituta sacra ad Astarte, riuscì a scatenare e che in seguito non riuscì più a controllare. A quel punto l'Anticristo sarà posseduto da una bestia demoniaca proveniente dall'Abisso, e dunque diventerà in pieno "La Bestia". Il profeta Daniele, di nuovo nel capitolo di Daniele 9:27 afferma che a quel punto questo "principe" porrà fine alla celebrazione del sacrificio ebraico di animali, rito quotidiano nel tempio, (che per quella data sarà stato ripreso sul Monte del Tempio di Gerusalemme, cosa che comporta forse la distruzione della Cupola della Roccia). In seguito esecrerà il luogo, commettendo pubblici sacrilegi non molto dissimili a quelli fatti dal governante seleucide greco Antioco IV Epifane. La "Grande Tribolazione" di tre anni e mezzo Mostrandosi finalmente come "la Bestia", l'Anticristo assume il ruolo del dittatore mondiale e cerca d'imporre il sistema economico del 666, basato su una moneta unica e sul chip RFID sottopelle. Allora la sua persecuzione contro i cristiani e gli ebrei diventa forsennata e senza precedenti. Daniele menziona un periodo di tre anni e mezzo di intense tribolazioni e travaglio. Questi fatti vengono raccontati anche da Gesù Cristo nel Discorso del Monte degli Ulivi. In Apocalisse 13 il profeta Giovanni di Patmos colloca i limiti di questa grandissima persecuzione in 42 mesi biblici pari a tre anni e mezzo. Gli studiosi della escatologia biblica la definiscono come la "Grande Tribolazione". E coincide con il tempo dei "problemi di Giacobbe" menzionati in Geremia ed alla profanazione e sacco di Gerusalemme raccontata a Giovanni nel capitolo 11 dell'Apocalisse. I tre anni e mezzo corrispondono al tempo della shoah, dalla conferenza di Wannsee al termine della 2ww (come corrispondenza temporale) Armageddon Alla fine l'Anticristo, sotto la minaccia delle armate che si avvicinano dall'oriente, convince le armate dell'occidente ad attaccare Israele. Nel punto apicale della storia, Gesù ritorna nella sua "Parusia" (seconda venuta). Distrugge le armate che si sono riunite per attaccare Gerusalemme. Tutte queste armate verranno distrutte in un attimo, le "loro carni corrotte prima di toccare terra" (bombe nucleari?) nel territorio della valle di Megiddo o valle di Jezreel nel nordovest di Israele. Questo momento culminante della storia dell'Umanità, oltre che grandissima catastrofe è noto come la "Battaglia di Armageddon". Rapimento post-tribolazione I destini separati delle Chiese cristiane e di Israele, cosa inerente al dispensalismo è un problema particolare per gli ebrei e per alcuni cristiani evangelici. Gli evangelici che rifiutano il dispensazionalismo, come quelli che sostengono l'idea del rapimento post-tribolazione, (o più accuratamente un rapimento posteriore alla risurrezione, posteriore alla tribolazione), vedono sia la Chiesa che Israele mentre entrano nel crocicchio della Fine dei Tempi assieme. Questi Pre-Millenaristi tradizionali, come vengono chiamati, rifiutano il dispensazionalismo e la sua escatologia della "fine dei tempi" come costituente di una dubbia escatologia dell'"apartheid degli Eletti". Loro considerano la dottrina dispensazionalista del rapimento salvifico pre-tribolazione di essere auto-referenziale ed altamente inverosimile come vera politica per gli ultimi giorni specialmente da quello che è il Dio di Abramo, Isacco, e Giacobbe.|chi sostiene queste teorie? non certo il protestantesimo mainstream! mancano fonti e riferimenti}} Escatologia giudaico-cristiana nella fiction Cattolicesimo * Michelle Rios Rice, una veggente mariana contemporanea, ha scritto un resoconto delle rivelazioni della fine dei giorni, (in inglese: "A Time of Fire~A Way of Fire", traducibile come "Un Tempo di Fuoco-Una Via di Fuoco") che sostiene che siamo nei giorni della fine e che la Battaglia di Armageddon e già cominciata, e viene combattuta su vari piani material-militari, spirituali e intellettuali. Protestantesimo Dispensazionalismo * La serie Left Behind di romanzi, cartoni, e film, di Tim LaHaye e Jerry B. Jenkins, sono un'opera di fiction che presentano queste teorie sotto il punto di vista popolare del dispensazionalismo, di un evangelico che vuole convertire la gente. * Una sorta di "rapimento della Chiesa" avviene nel romanzo Job: A Comedy of Justice di Robert A. Heinlein. * "The Dead" ("I Morti") di Mark E. Rogers prospetta uno spaventoso fine per il regno Umano sulla Terra. Un (sorprendentemente piccolo) numero di persone vengono "rapite salvificamente" dalla faccia della Terra - e la cosa più controversa di tutte, che capita nel libro è che il Papa *non sarà* "rapito" - il resto delle persone si troveranno sotto l'incombente attacco di cadaveri rianimati sotto il controllo di un demone biblico, di nome "Legione". I cadaveri sono inarrestabili (come degli zombi), a eccezione del fatto che possono bruciare (una pallottola in testa non li ferma). Legione e le sue orde sono decise a macellare tutti gli uomini non salvatisi in modo molto cruento. La tecnologia fallisce ad ogni livello lasciando l'umanità indifesa. Forse è la visione più cupa tra tutte le fantasticherie sulla "fine del mondo". Preterismo * Un romanzo della fine dei tempi che presenta le idee del Preterismo, è intitolato (in inglese) The Last Disciple, ed è stato scritto da Hank Hanegraaff (aka "The Bible Answer Man") e da Sigmund Brouwer; venne pubblicato nel 2004, dalla stessa casa editrice del futurista "Left Behind (serie di romanzi)Left Behind". Voci correlate * Aldilà * Apocalisse * Apocalisse di Giovanni * Apocalittica * Apostasia * Bambini di Dio * Codici nella Bibbia * Destino ultimo dell'Universo * Edgar Cayce * Escatologia - Discorso filosofico e religioso sul destino ultimo dell'umanità * Escatologia (Bibbia) * Escatologia ebraica * Escatologia islamica * Escatologia non abramitica * Fine del mondo * Mahdi * Messia * Messianismo * Millenarismo * Muhammad al-Mahdi * Maitreya - L'ultimo Buddha che per i buddhisti raggiungerà l'illuminazione completa * Misticismo * Nostradamus * Numero della Bestia * Oltretomba * Profezia * Profezia di Malachia * Ragnarök - Crepuscolo degli dei della mitologia nordeuropea * Riscaldamento globale * Shekhinah * Sionismo * Sionismo cristiano * Terzo Tempio * Tim LaHaye * Tisha b'Av * Vaticinia di Nostradamus * Vaticinia de Summis Pontificibus * William Miller (predicatore) Note Bibliografia Bibliografia legata a filmografia * Boyer, Paul. When Time Shall Be No More: Prophecy Belief in Modern American Culture. ISBN 0-674-95129-8 * Graham, Billy. Approaching Hoofbeats: The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. ISBN 0-380-69921-4 * Lindsey, Hal. The Late Great Planet Earth (1970 Bantam edition, seventeenth printing); current ISBN 0-310-27771-X * Lindsey, Hal. The 1980s: Countdown to Armageddon (1981), ISBN B00005VA37 * Oropeza, B. J. 99 Reasons Why Nobody Knows When Christ Will Return, ISBN 0-8308-1636-4 * Ruthven, Jon. The Prophecy That Is Shaping History: New Research on Ezekiel's Vision of the End. ISBN 1-59160-214-9 Saggi e letteratura generale * Bigalke Jr., Ron J., One World: Economy, Government, and Religion in the Last Days. (ISBN 0-9749811-8-4) * Cohn, Norman, The Pursuit of the Millennium: Revolutionary Millenarians and Mystical Anarchists of the Middle Ages. ISBN 0-19-500456-6 * DeMar, Gary. Last Days Madness: Obsession of the Modern Church. ISBN 0-915815-35-4 *Heindel, Max, How Shall We Know Christ at His Coming?, May 1913 (stenographic report of a lecture, Los Angeles), ISBN 0-911274-64-2 www2 *LaHaye, Tim and Jenkins, Jerry, Are We Living in the End Times? ISBN 0-8423-3644-3 * Lewis, Frederick E., Understanding the Bible and End Times ISBN 1-59886-386-X * Matson, Daniel W., Signs of the End: A Discovery of Biblical Timelines. www * Pearce, Tony, The Omega Files, New Wine Press, ISBN 1-903725-18-6 www *Riddlebarger, Kim, A Case for Amillennialism: Understanding the End Times. ISBN 0-8010-6435-X *Robbins, Thomas and Palmer, Susan J., Millennium, Messiahs, and Mayhem: Contemporary Apocalyptic Movements. ISBN 0-415-91649-6 *Sliker, David, End-Times Simplified: Preparing Your Heart for the Coming Storm. ISBN 0-9776738-0-4 *Sproul, R. C., The Last Days According to Jesus. ISBN 0-8010-6340-X Collegamenti esterni * Library of Date Setters of The End of the World: "Over 200 predictions and counting." * Religious Tolerance- A list of different groups claiming to predict the end of the world prior to 2000. * The Words From Jesus Book- provides spiritual direction for the coming days and ways of preparing our souls. Fonti * Categoria:Escatologia cristiana Categoria:Escatologia islamica Categoria:Millennialismo Categoria:Profezie Categoria:Futurologia